Drain cleaners are used to clean dirt and debris out of drains or other conduits that collect debris in locations that are difficult to access. Drain cleaners typically have a cable or snake that is inserted into the drain to collect the debris. Some cables are manually fed into the drain, while others are driven into the drain by a motor.
Overtime, the cable may become worn and may need to be replaced. Alternatively, even when the cable is in good condition, a user may want to replace the cable with a different type of cable. For example, a cable of a different width, length, or texture may be desired. Changing the cable can be cumbersome and often requires a user to disassemble portions of the drain cleaner, which can be time consuming or require the use of tools.